My Happy Ending
by Staargirly
Summary: Takes place after “Back in Black.” Ellie has to deal with the ramifications of Sean's decision. But will her choices lead her down the wrong path?
1. Chapter One

Title: "My Happy Ending"

Author: Staargirly

Summary: Takes place after "Back in Black." Ellie has to deal with life after Sean stays in Wasaga Beach. She must find someway to make it on her own, but will this end up turning her down the wrong path?

Genre: Angst

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: This is my first Degrassi Fan Fic story. I hope those of you who read it, enjoy the story and review! If you haven't seen up to "Back in Black," read at your own risk!

Chapter One

_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread _

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

"_My Happy Ending" – Avril Lavigne_

Ellie slammed the door to the empty apartment shut. Jay and Emma had just dropped her off from their impromptu visit to Wasaga Beach. Her legs hurt from sitting in a cramped position for so long, but not as much as her heart ached.

Sean didn't come back with her from Wasaga Beach; she doesn't even know if he'll ever come back for good. The moment kept playing over and over in her head, like a broken projector. She pleaded with him to reconsider, but he had made up his mind: he was staying. What could she have said or done differently to have made him get into that car? Why couldn't he see that the real person who loved him was her, not those two people who haven't given a damn about him for the last three years?

What's done is done and she can't change that. Now she has to find a way to make it on her own. Now that Sean, her rock, has left her, she has to fend for herself someway somehow.

Ellie shivered from the cold. The apartment was freezing in the October chill. She couldn't turn on the heat because that cost money. Something she didn't have right then.

She curled herself up on the couch in a fetal position, deciding to wallow in her self pity. Snapping the rubber band on her wrist was all she could do to numb the emotional pain. Soon her sadness turned to anger. How could Sean leave her like that? Doesn't "I love you" hold any weight? She didn't say it in vain, but did he? Suddenly, the sadness returned and Ellie was right back where she started from. The tears she held back could no longer be imprisoned.

Not wanting to go through this alone, she picked up the telephone and dialed her best friend Marco's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marco."

"Oh hi Elle, how are you doing babe?" He could hear her voice quiver and her nose sniffle.

"Not so good."

Ellie got dressed and ready for school early. She was preparing to walk to school that day since she was too embarrassed to ask someone to take her there and the bus was a luxury she couldn't afford.

She opened the door and set out on her trek to Degrassi, but was surprised to see Jay waiting outside leaning against his car.

"Wow Ellie, you look like crap."

"Jay? What are you doing here?"

"I'm giving you a ride to school. Hop in." He motioned for her to get inside the vehicle. "I don't think Sean would be too happy if his girlfriend was mugged on her jumped on the way to school."

Ellie rolled her eyes while opening the car door. "Oh please. If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have left me here alone. And can we please not talk about Sean right now. I'm not in the mood." Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying through most of the night. She fastened her seatbelt and gave Jay a serious look.

He threw his hands up in defeat, then started them on their journey to school.

* * *

Ellie sulked into school that morning. She tried to put on a brave face, pretend she wasn't affected by what happened, but it was so hard. All she could think about was that moment; it just wouldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried, the tears kept creeping up without warning. She had never felt more vulnerable.

She arrived at her locker to gather some text books, and Ashley came upon her. The look of concern on her face let Ellie know that the cat was already out of the bag.

"So, I guess you heard."

"Yeah. Craig told me. He heard about it from Marco. I'm really sorry about what happened, Ellie." Ashley put her hand on Ellie's shoulder in a comforting gesture but Ellie just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, thanks." Ellie placed her books in her bag and scanned her eyes across the hall, not wanting to look Ash in the eye. Degrassi Community School seemed to be getting back to normal now that Rick's funeral has passed. She didn't want Ashley's pity.

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No," She said tersely. Her lips were pursed tightly, as if she was biting her tongue for what she really wanted to say.

"So, what are you going to do?"

That was the question Ellie had been asking herself the most. She leaned up against the locker.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "Get a job I guess. I don't think I have any other choice."

"What about moving back in with your mom?" Ellie's eyes bulged out of her sockets. She couldn't believe that Ash would even suggest a thing like that.

She slammed the door to her locker shut. "No way. I'd rather live on the street, under a bridge, with nothing than to move back in with my alcoholic mother." She left in a huff off in the direction of her class, not wanting to deal with anymore prying questions. Ashley followed behind her.

"Okay, bad suggestion," She replied, apologetically. "But seriously Elle, what are you going to do? I'm concerned about you."

Ellie stopped scurrying away from Ashley when she reached her classroom.

"Look Ash, I'll be okay. I'm grateful that I have a friend like you that does care about me. But you don't have to worry. I'm fine." Ellie flashed a fake smile to assure that Ashley believed her lie. She waved her off as she entered the classroom, leaving a skeptical Ashley amidst the crowd of students in the hall.


	2. Chapter Two

After school, Ellie headed over to the local mall to fill out some job applications. She wasn't looking forward to one of those standard mall gigs, but she needed the money and this was the best way to fill out many applications at one time. She eventually ended up at the movie theater and saw Paige working the ticket booth, looking bored as usual. There was no line so Ellie just walked up to her window.

"Hey, Paige."

"Oh, hey Ellie. Came to check out the new Johnny Depp movie? I'll give you half off since he's so cute," joked Paige.

"No, but I'll pass."

"So, how are you holding up after Sean stayed in his hometown? Ashley told me everything, I hope you don't mind."

Ellie let out an annoyed sigh. "Wow, word gets around fast here."

"We go to Degrassi. Nothing stays a secret there."

"I'm doing as well as a girl who just got abandoned by her boyfriend could possibly be doing. But I'm not here to talk about that. I wanted to know if you guys were hiring."

"Actually hon, you're in luck. This guy just quit yesterday because he's moving away to university. Let me get you an application." Paige walked towards the back of the booth and returned seconds later with the paper. "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks. I've got to go. I'll return this later. See you."

That night, Ellie went home, sat on the couch, and tried to do her homework. It was too difficult to concentrate on the assignment; polynomials and functions just didn't seem to matter enough. They weren't going to help her pay the bills and they certainly weren't going to help her get Sean back. She threw her math book and notes on the floor in frustration, and held her head in her hands.

The loud and piercing ring of the telephone echoed throughout the house. Her stomach filled with anxious butterflies; Sean could be on the other end of the line. Ellie's hand shook as she reached for the phone. Holding her breath, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ellie, it's Paige."

She let out a sigh of relief, not quite ready to speak to Sean just yet. "Hi Paige. What's up?"

"I've got great news, hon. You're hired! The boss lady really needs someone to work the nightshift, so she could really use you."

"Wow. So I don't need to do an interview?"

"Don't worry about that. I already talked to her; she's cool. I told her I knew you, and that since you need the money, you'd work hard."

"Thank you so much, Paige. You saved my life."

Paige let out a laugh. "No problem. Just be here tomorrow at 6:00, alright?"

"Okay, bye."

Ellie hung up the phone, feeling more confident and pleased with herself. She returned to her math problems.

* * *

"Wait, how do I do this again?"

Paige rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. She had been training Ellie all evening for her new job at the movie theater.

"For the last time: First you heat the cheese like this, then you mix in the salsa, next you take this mixture and place it on the nachos over here, and you ask the customers if they want some jalapenos." Paige demonstrated for Ellie the proper way to assemble the nachos. "Got it now?"

"Sure..."She lied. So far the movie theater job was not going so well. She already messed up three orders and broke the Icee machine. But somehow Paige managed to be patient with her. "Thanks, a lot Paige. I know you vouched for me for this job and I'm having a tough time, but I'm really trying to make this work."

She let out an understanding smile. "Don't worry Elle; you'll get the hang of it eventually...I hope." Her eyes wandered over to the clock. "Oh goodie, my shift is up. Alright, I'm out."

"Wait," Ellie pleaded. "You're going to leave me alone. I can't handle this by myself."

Paige put her arm on Ellie's shoulder to reassure her. "You're not alone. You've got Alex. Right, Alex?" The two friends shifted their eyes to Alex who just walked behind the concession stand, fixing her apron, ready to begin her shift.

"Right what?" She asked looking suspicious.

Paige sauntered away from the concession stand, giving the two an amused look, leaving them to fend for themselves.

* * *

"Hey I need some service." Ellie was cleaning out the popcorn maker while Alex wiped the counter. They turned around and noticed it was Jay standing there.

"Jay, wait outside. I'm almost done," Alex snapped. He was there to pick her up from work.

He gave her a wounded look. "Not even some free old popcorn?" Alex was unrelenting as she had on her "don't mess with me look." He retreated outside and left the girls to finish cleaning up.

Ellie noticed the tension between the two. "What's going on with you and Jay?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Well, you practically chewed his head off a few minutes ago. Did something happen?"

"Look, not that it's any of your business, but some stuff went down and I'm not proud of it. And..." Alex stared into Ellie's eyes, she seemed like she was genuinely interested in what was going on with her and Jay. She wasn't ready just yet to confess her involvement with the recent tragedy. "...Jay and I we need to work out our problems." Wanting to change the subject, Alex noticed the time and noted they could clock out. "Alright we're done for the night. Want a ride?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you outside."

Ellie gathered her things, and made sure everything was secure. On her way out, as she was looking inside her purse for her house keys, she bumped into someone and dropped her purse. Various items spilled out of her bag.

"Oh, sorry," she said, rushing to the ground to pick up her purse and her belongings.

"Don't worry about." An attractive young man also fell to the ground to help her with her purse. He was nicely dressed in expensive clothing, hair slicked back, clean shaved, and his hands and neck were adorned with platinum jewelry. He basically wore his wealth on his sleeve.

"Thanks she said shyly."

"You work here huh?" He asked, noticing her uniform.

"Yeah, I just started."

"Like it?"

"Not really. I don't make that much."

"Yeah I know how that is. I used to be like you; working crappy minimum wage jobs, living from paycheck to paycheck. But now, I'm doing pretty good."

"Yeah I noticed," stated she, admiring his Rolex watch.

"You know," he started, pulling out a piece of paper and pen, "if you ever get tired of working at that minimum wage job, give me a call."

He handed Ellie the paper, and she took it cautiously. She was now skeptical of this person; who was he and why would he offer a job when he just met her?

"Thanks," She answered slowly, reading the name off the paper "Jerome."

"You're welcome...uh..."

"Ellie." She extended her hand in a handshake to be polite and he took it, gently, messaging it a little. Jerome officially skeeved her out and she wanted to get to Jay's car as soon as possible.

"I've got to go. Bye." She waved him off and power walked in the direction of the car in the parking lot.

"Bye. Hopefully we'll be seeing each other again soon." He had already disappeared into the darkness of the night when she looked over her shoulder. She opened the car door to Jay's vehicle and noticed the stares coming from the Jay and Alex.

"Who was that guy you were just talking to?" asked Jay, looking worried.

Not wanting to give any details about his offer she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I don't know, it was just some guy."

"Better be careful, there are a lot of creeps around."

Ellie smirked. "Don't I know it." Her thoughts turned to Sean and the fact that he still hasn't called.


	3. Chapter Three

Two weeks passed by and Ellie had settled into her job at the movie theater. She told herself she was over the fact that Sean left, and that she was a big girl and could take care of herself just fine. The only thing is, she wasn't quite sure if she believed it. The fact that Sean still hadn't called rubbed her very badly. On top of that, the amount of money she was making versus the hours she was working started to worry her. She barely had enough time to finish her homework, so now her grades would be a new concern for her too.

Ellie, Paige and Alex were finishing up their shifts. Ellie and Alex gossiped in a screening room, while sweeping the floor clear of popcorn and disposing of left over candy wrappers. Paige was outside dumping the trash bags.

"So I heard Jimmy was getting out of the hospital soon," brought up Ellie.

"I heard about that too. Good thing he survived," Alex answered back, more so for herself than Ellie.

"Yeah. But he's paralyzed from the waste down. So that's going to be tough."

"Yeah..." She replied absentmindedly, guilt still hanging over her head. "Well, he has a lot of friends that will help him get through it."

"Definitely."

"I come baring gifts!" Shouted Paige, prancing back inside the theater, waving around some envelopes. "It's pay day, ladies!"

Paige handed out the envelopes, and the three vigorously opened their respective checks. Ellie was especially happy because rent was due, among other things. After studying at the balance and doing the math in her head, disappointment surfaced on Ellie's face. In disbelief and dissatisfaction, Ellie held her head in her hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Paige.

"This is it? This is all I've made?" She showed her the amount on the check.

"Hon, you only get paid minimum wage."

"But this isn't even enough to cover this months rent. Is it too early to ask for a raise?" She said half joking, half serious. This job was not cutting it.

"Maybe you could ask Sean to help you out."

"No. I am not going to go and cry to Sean about this. If he wanted to help me, he'd be here in Toronto right now. He'd be here with the person who loves him most. But he's not so screw him!"

Wanting to calm Ellie down, Alex reminded them it was time to clock out and the three of them left for the night in Paige's van.

* * *

Later that night, Ellie arrived home. A pile of bills were situated on the kitchen table. Dust had piled onto most of the furniture; neither she nor Sean was much for cleaning. Her small body reclined on the bed, uniform and all, too tired to change.

She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking about everything and anything. What was Sean doing? Probably curled up in a warm bed oblivious to her struggle. How come Alex got all weird whenever she mentioned Jimmy, Rick, or the prank? Her eyes wandered over to her purse set on the night stand. It was open and a piece of paper stuck out from it.

Ellie sat up, flicked on the lamp, and pulled the paper out from her purse. She studied the handwriting; it was messy and jagged. The name "Jerome" kept repeating over and over in her head. A number the stranger had left for her to call was right there.

She didn't know what came over her, but she got up from the bed and walked over to the telephone in the living room, paper in tow. She dialed each number carefully, even though it was the middle of the night. She couldn't turn back now.

A deep, but familiar voice answered the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Jerome?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"You might not remember me, but my name is Ellie and I met you a few weeks ago in front of the movie theater."

"Oh, yes. You're the pretty red-head. How could I forget you, Ellie. What can I do for you?"

"You said if I ever got tired of my minimum wage job to give you a call. Well, I'm pretty sick of working hours upon hours for very little pay."

"So, you want to make some real money?"

"Yes." Hesitantly, she added "I'll do anything."

He let out a pleased chuckle. "Anything, eh? Let's see what kind of arrangements I can make for you."

* * *

The next morning, Ellie sat at a table by herself in The Dot, sipping coffee, waiting for Jerome to arrive. She told him to meet her there so he could explain to her what she would be doing for him. A sinking feeling hung in her stomach, but she tried to put her mind away from it. She didn't know what he was going to ask her to do; he was vague. Whatever he was going to ask her to do, it wasn't going to be legal. But she had to say yes, because there was no other way.

A hand came from behind and placed itself on her shoulder, causing her to tense up. Ellie looked up and recognized Jerome. He was again, looking smartly dressed and well to do. It was too nice for The Dot crowd that he stood out.

"Calm down, it's just me. Good to see you again, Ellie. You're looking nice today."

Ellie crossed her arms over her black see through top, feeling self conscious. She wanted to skip the small talk and get right down to business. "I've got to go to school, so can we just cut to the chase? What do you want me to do?"

Jerome took Ellie's hand and placed a small bag in her palm. Ellie examined the bag. Realizing what it was, she hurriedly placed it in her pocket, fearful of being caught. She glanced around the cafe, making sure nobody saw the contents of the bag. Her attention returned to Jerome, she gave him an incredulous look, but he returned her with a very grave and serious one. He wasn't playing games.

"You want me to sell drugs?" She whispered.

"Yes. High schools are big business. You go to Degrassi Community School, right? That's an untapped market for me. Just think of the possibilities. I'll give you, because I'm generous, 50 of the profit if you're in. I think you could be a valuable asset to me."

Ellie shook her head and placed the bag of marijuana back in his palm.

"I can't do it. I can't do this to my classmates, to my friends. I'm sorry" She picked up her backpack and prepared to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pleaded for her to stay.

"No don't go yet. Just take this one bag. See what you could get for it." He put the bag of weed back in her pocket. "This bag is on the house. You can keep all the money if you sell it. Just think about it alright?"

Since he didn't seem like he would give up before letting her go, she agreed to take the bag. Ellie walked toward the door of The Dot, holding onto her pocked, not wanting the bag of narcotics to fall out. Jay and Alex were ordering food to go as she ran into them.

"Oh hey, you guys," She greeted.

"What's up? Hey, was that the guy you were talking to a few weeks ago at the movie theaters," Alex inquired.

Ellie panicked at the question. She didn't want them to get any idea of what he had asked her to do. "No. I don't know who that was. He was just asking me for directions." She mentally slapped herself for such a dumb reply.

"And, he had to sit down at your table to do that..." They weren't buying it.

Ellie checked the time on her watch and pointed to the exit. "I've got to go guys. Need to finish some homework," she lied. "Bye."

Sighing relief, Ellie tucked her hands in her pocket, while hugging her jacket close. She could feel the pot just lying there; waiting to be bought. Drug dealing was probably the last thing she expected to put on her resume. That sinking feeling returned to her stomach once more at the thought of what she was about to do. She picked up her pace, eager to get to school.


	4. Chapter Four

Ellie entered the halls of Degrassi CS that morning visibly disturbed by what had occurred just minutes before. She kept bumping into other student, but didn't seem to notice. Her thoughts were preoccupied with crucial decisions, and couldn't be bothered with something as trivial as walking. Her eyes were bugged out of their sockets. The heavy breathing of her lungs was unable to maintain a stable pace. Her right hand frantically snapped at the rubber band on its left counterpart; as if doing that long enough would magically deliver an answer to all the problems in her life.

A bell chimed through out the building and it thrusted her out of the trance. Ellie made a bee-line for her locker. As soon as she opened it, she retrieved the marijuana out of its hiding place and snuck it out of sight in her locker. She didn't feel comfortable carrying that around school all day. She took a long breath to calm her down, but just as she did, Marco's head appeared from behind her locker.

"Ta da!" He said, as he modeled his interesting ensemble. "What do you think?"

She couldn't stifle her laugher. "Jeez, Marco. Everybody already knows you're gay. You don't have to keep reminding us."

"Hah, hah, hah. Look who's talking." He bit back.

"And what is wrong with my outfit?" She questioned.

"Nothing, except Hot Topic called and they want their clothes."

She teasingly stuck out her tongue and Marco playfully tried to grab it, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Is that a smile I see Ellie Nash? I haven't seen one of those in a while," Marco admired.

"I guess I have kind of taken Ashley's title of "Queen of Gloom & Doom". I haven't exactly been the happiest person to be around lately."

He nodded in agreement, but sympathized with his friends. He knew things weren't easy for her. "Elle, I understand. Sean was a jackass for leaving a great girl like you behind, but you're strong. You are much stronger than anybody else I know. Which is why I know you'll be okay. And even though money's really tight for you right now, you'll make it. I believe in you. And things will start to look up for you."

She didn't know how he could be so optimistic about all of this. Despite that, she was very grateful for Marco and took him in a warm embrace to show her appreciation. As his hands moved behind her, he accidentally knocked her books and a binder out of the locker.

"Clumsy me," he said as he went for her books.

Ellie noticed that the bag of marijuana had also fallen out and stuck out a little underneath her binder. She quickly dove for the binder, but so did Marco.

"Oh I've got it, Elle." He attempted to pick it up, but Ellie wouldn't let go. "I said I've got it." He stated confused.

"Marco, thanks, but I can pick up my own stuff." She quickly snatched the binder out of Marco's hand and held it to her chest. She gently slipped the bag inside her binder's pocket so that Marco wouldn't notice. He watched her questionably, but didn't say anything. Since she didn't want to risk him sneaking a peak at the bag, she decided she would keep it in the binder at least just for first period. Ellie excused herself, and headed into the direction of her first period class. On her way there, her binder was stolen right out of her arms unexpectedly.

It was Jay; she rolled her eyes. "Give that back." She said forcefully. She reached for the object, but since he was taller he held it in the air out of her reach.

"Not until you tell me who that was you were chatting with this morning." Ellie jumped up in down in the hall while Jay played keep away with her binder.

"None of your business." She prayed the bag of marijuana would not fall out of the binder.

"Well whoever he was, he looked like a jackass coming into The Dot with all that platinum jewelry on. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"For the record, he was just a friend."

"Oh, and earlier he _just_ wanted directions." He waited for a reaction, but she wasn't giving him one. "He was practically salivating over you. Everyone could see it."

"Why do you even care, Jay?"

"I don't care! It's just that Cameron is my boy, and I can't let his girlfriend hook up with another guy while he's away. That's scandalous."

"Oh give me a break! You are right, Sean isn't here. And since nobody knows when he'll be coming back, I can talk to whomever I want. Now, maybe if you were more concerned with your own girlfriend than Sean's, maybe you would have noticed that she's pretty pissed off at you right now."

He seemed angered by her comments regarding him and Alex. "Whatever. I was only watching out for you because Cameron asked me too. But I see that..." She cut him off.

"Sean asked you too look out for me?! When?"

"He called me..."

"He called _you_? I don't believe this. And he had the audacity to ask you that? What the hell? If he is so worried about my well being, he can just come down here and see for himself!"

"You're over reacting."

"Don't tell me I'm over reacting!" She shouted so loudly, everyone in the hall was watching the argument take place. Ellie finally grabbed her binder back from Jay; lucky for her the marijuana didn't fall out.

But that was the least of her concerns. She was very angered by the fact that Sean could call Jay, but couldn't call her. And, to actually ask him to watch over her like she was some small child who couldn't take care of her. Who does he think he is, her dad? She thought he was her boyfriend. She had to keep her emotions in check or she was going to burst right then in there. Ellie retreated to her classroom, holding onto the binder with its precious cargo, oblivious to the prying eyes. Jay stood there impressed by the fact that she had the balls to tell him off.

* * *

Later that day, Ellie sat in the cafeteria at lunch time. For the past few weeks, she spent her lunches with Marco, Ashley, Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Craig. She wasn't very good friends with Hazel, Spinner or Craig, but she felt more comfortable eating there than with Sean's friends. She just felt out of place with them since Sean wasn't there. And plus, she didn't feel like seeing Jay after what happened. They were all anticipating Jimmy's return. She couldn't add too much to the conversation because she didn't know Jimmy that well either, so she kept quiet. She was just glad they weren't discussing her little outburst earlier.

Her attention drifted around the cafeteria and at the diverse Degrassi faces. All the lunch tables were divided up into cliques and somehow she, Miss Goth Girl, ended up at the popular table. How ironic, she thought. There were the drama geeks, the nerds, the skaters, the punks, the jocks, and the stoners. She focused in on the stoners.

All the students knew about the stoners. It was so obvious they were all drugged out, it surprised her that the teachers never did anything about it. Their eyes were always bloodshot, their clothes smelled of smoke; how they had time for school was anybody's guess. They were also known as the slackers because they never did anything worthwhile and were generally regarded as having no future. Ellie pondered her options.

Through all of this, she had been tapping on her binder monotonously. Planning to put it back after first period, she had completely forgotten She couldn't believe she had been walking around school with drugs in her binder for so long.

If she was really going to sell grass at school, she might as well sell it to one of the stoners. It's not like they don't already do drugs. Sure, she'd be contributing to their deviance, but they would still be druggies even if she wasn't the one selling it to them. She might as well make a profit off of their bad habit. Ellie knew her reasoning was screwed up, but at that moment she didn't care. She was really going for it.

She zeroed in on Parker Pierce, a guy in her history class. Sitting in the back, he always slept through class. He probably didn't even know she was in his class. He stood up from table, threw his lunch away, and walked away towards the hall. This was her chance and she had to take it.

She quickly excused herself from the table, then followed behind Parker. He cluelessly went on his way, navigating through the halls. She followed him all the way outside, near the bleachers where he stood underneath there lighting up a cigarette out of site. She hid behind a tree, watching him, until it was time to make her move.

"Hi," she said casually, coming up from behind him.

"Hi." He looked Ellie over with approval. "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so. I saw you over here and I just thought I would say hi." She figured she could be a little flirty with him and that might win him over. She twirled her hair and smiled coyly.

"Want a ciggy?" offered Parker.

"No thanks. So is that the only thing you smoke?"

"No. I smoke pot."

"Eh? That's interesting to note. Do you want to buy some right now?"

She piqued his interest. "You got some on you ?" She nodded. "How much?"

"How you much you willing to pay for this?" She took out her bag of marijuana and paraded it in from of him. He seemed very impressed by her offer. In response, he flashed a single bill in front of her face.

"Woah." Shock came over Ellie's face. She was not expecting it to be that much. They secretly traded the items and checked around the area to make sure nobody was spying on them. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise. We'll have to do this again sometime. I'll let my friends know where to get some good service."

And that was it. It was done. She sold drugs. She did what she didn't think she could do. It was a lot easier than she expected and she couldn't believe that she just got away with it. This was easily the worst thing she had ever done, and she'd done a lot of shameful things, but never like this. Probably most surprising to her was she didn't feel guilty at all. She expected to feel some guilt or remorse that she had just broken the law, but she just didn't. Why should she? She was just doing what she had to do, right? Ellie just made more money in a second than she would have made in a night's worth of work at the movie theater.

Ellie went back inside the school building in search of a payphone. When she spotted one, she pulled out some loose change and took out an all too familiar piece of paper. Jerome answered the phone and knew immediately it was Ellie.

"Ellie, back for more? You took care of that business transaction, I presume."

"Yeah, I did. I'm willing to sell more for you. But nothing hard, just pot."

"Alright. We can make that work. When would you like your next supply?"

"This afternoon at The Dot. I'll be there."

Ellie said goodbye and hung up the phone. A bell signaled the end of lunch; it was time for her to go to class.


End file.
